The present invention relates in general to a bow holder apparatus, and, more specifically, the present invention relates to a bow holder for use in conjunction with a tree step and with a tree stand.
Hunting with a bow and arrow has significantly increased in popularity in recent years. Bow hunters frequently use a blind, such as an elevated tree stand, in which the hunter can sit on a stand mounted on a tree and, thus, is provided with an unobstructed field of view. This also removes the hunter from the line of sight of the game animals. The hunter, however, may sit in the tree stand for considerable periods of time while waiting for game to appear. Many hunters prefer to have a holder for their bow so as to not have to hold the bow when not in use. Because it is important for the bow to be located in a handy position so that the hunter can quickly bring the bow to a firing position when a game animal is sighted, the bow holder must, therefore, be situated so that bow is readily available.
Various bow holders have been designed for tree platforms in which there is generally a foot platform and a seat for the hunter. Many of these bow holders have the holder attached to the platform. However, these holders can be subject to an inadvertent release of the bow from the holder if bumped by the hunter. Other bow holders are makeshift versions in which nails or hooks are mounted to the trunk or branches of the tree to temporarily hold the bow. However, the desirable tree in which the stand is to be mounted may not have branches available where the hunter would like them to be so he may obtain a good view. Bows that are attached to hooks or nails on a tree also may not lend themselves to easy access to the bow when required by the hunter and any delay may lose the game animal or any noise made by retrieving the bow may startle the animal and again the game animal is lost.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a bow holder which overcomes these drawbacks and provides a bow holder which can position the bow in front of the hunter in an easily retrievable position and in which the bow can be removed easily and quickly.
The present invention provides an apparatus for holding a bow in a position to be used with minimal movement required by the user. The apparatus comprises an elongated rod being formed of a predetermined material and consisting of at least one section. A means is engageable with a first end of the elongated rod for securing the elongated rod to a tree. The apparatus includes a hook like member and a means disposed at a second end of said elongated rod for enabling said hook like member to be rotatably engaged therein with a second end of said elongated rod.
In an alternate embodiment of the invention there is provided in combination with a tree step having a means for attachment to one of a tree and a post, the improvement comprises an apparatus for holding a bow in a position to be used with minimal movement required by the user. The apparatus includes an elongated rod being formed of a predetermined material and consisting of at least one section and a means engageable with a first end of the elongated rod for securing the elongated rod to one of a tree and a post. The apparatus further includes a hook like member and a means disposed at a second end of the elongated rod for enabling the hook like member to be rotatably engaged therein with a second end of said elongated rod.
It is, therefore, one of the primary objects of the present invention is to provide a bow holder which is easily mountable on a tree in conjunction with a tree step.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a bow holder which can be used in a tree stand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bow holder in which the bow is within easy access of the hunter.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bow holder in which the bow is easily retrieved from the storage position.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bow holder which can be easily transported.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a bow holder which can used equally well for lefthanders or right-handers.
These and various other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent after a full reading of the following detailed description, particularly, when read in conjunction with the attached drawings as described below and the appended claims.